Second Chance
by klandgraf2007
Summary: 40 years ago a crime was committed, now two souls are reunited for a chance to solve the murder and possibly find a happy ending together.
1. Requiem

**Title: Second Chance**

**Summary: 40 years ago a crime was committed, now two souls are reunited for a chance to solve the murder and possibly find a happy ending together.**

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**A/N: I'm a fan of Cold Case, my favorite episode **_**Debut**_** was on last night and it inspired me to write this.**

**Prologue- Requiem:**

_**Suicide Slums- 1968**_

Charles King sat on the edge of rooftop watching the bums standing by fires to keep warm and the sounds of the police sirens roaring down the upper side of the giant city that once produced a sign of hope instead of dread.

"I know your there Lola, there's no sense in hiding from me" He says climbing to his feet and facing the young woman in front of him who looked as if she had been crying.

"My father found our letters and some old photos of us together, he knows everything" Lola said clearly wiping the new tears from her eyes.

Charles just stood there and nodded, "We cant keep doing this, now that he knows there's no hope for us"

She grabbed him saying, "Don't ever say that, we can still run off together."

Charles just laughed and turned to face her saying, "What's the point, we'll always be running and he'll always find us"

She watched him walk towards the roof access as she called out, "What about us?"

His hand stalled at the doorknob and quickly took a deep breath before saying "As far as I'm concerned there is no us, your just some girl who couldn't get over her first time."

"How can you say that, after everything-"

Charles cuts her off by storming towards her and grabbing her by the arms saying in a angry whisper, "I don't love you! You're just some girl that I met and liked to play with but the funs over, time for you to grow up and date someone your own age."

Lola smacked him and looked at him with tearful eyes, "You bastard! I hate you"

Once the door slammed shut with her exit, Charles slammed his fist against a nearby brick wall without the care that his fist had just cracked and was bleeding.

He fell to the floor in pain not only with his hand but with his heart, Charles gaze landed on the starry sky which lit up brighter then ever before.

_**BANG!**_

The multiple gunshots echoed causing Charles to rush down the stairs and towards the alleyway where he briefly saw the assailant rush out, "Hey!" he called out rushing towards the suspect only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight of Lola Carter dead in the coldness of the floor.

"No" he whispered rushing towards her trying to find a pulse, Charles looked around yelling "Somebody help!"

No one answered the man's cries for help as he was left cradling her slowly dying body in his arms, listening to the sound of her heartbeat slowly fade away.

He rocked her back and forth crying out for her to come back saying silently to her, "I'm so sorry, Lola."

By time the cops came, Joanne "Lola" Carter was dead at age 19 in the arms of the man who soon regretted breaking her heart.

'_The bitterest tears shed over graves are for words left unsaid and deeds left undone.- Harriet Beecher Stowe'_

**TBC…**

**WELL?**


	2. Search

**A/N: Throughout the story there will be flashbacks and several character names may ring some old bells for die hard comic book fans.**

**Chapter One- Search:**

_**Smallville, Present Day**_

An old photo of Jonathan and Hiram Kent laid on the desk alongside an empty picture frame that once held the photo of Lana Lang, who now seemed to avoid the Kent Farm all together since her split from on and off again boyfriend Clark Kent, who was now searching through old boxes as if on a mission to find some shred of evidence that his father would never be forgotten.

"You know a bucket of chocolate ice cream and a good movie can settle any evidence of heartache" Lois Lane said leaning against the stair railing.

Clark just shook his head while continuing to search through dusty old boxes, "No offense Lois, but I'm not in the mood for your words of wisdom today."

She just shrugged with a reply, "Tough luck, cause your getting it anyway. Mrs. Kent told me you've been brooding in here for three days, its time to return back to the real world"

Clark just laughed and turned to face her saying, "And what do you suggest I do? Learn how to fly?"

Lois shook her head saying, "Your such a smartass you know that?"

Clark smiled and walked towards her saying, "But I'm your smartass"

She grew nervous at their closeness and quickly pushed him away saying, "Your in way over your head if you think flirt with me like that"

He just shrugged and walked past her saying, "Who said anything about flirting? I just like seeing you squirm under pressure"

Lois chased after him and immediately jumped onto his back causing the young friends to stumble down the last few steps causing Lois to land on top of Clark, there faces were so close that they were breathing the same breath.

The moment between them if it was even a moment was soon cut short when Chloe looked down at them saying, "I could come back if you two want to be alone"

Lois and Clark quickly scrambled off of each other while dusting off their clothes, Lois was the first to speak "What's up, little cousin?"

Chloe looked at them before pulling out an old tattered folder saying, "A source at the Planet sent me this, apparently some new evidence has been found in an old cold case"

Before Clark could reach out and grab the folder Lois beat him to it and began reading several of the entries along with the crime scene photos, "It says here that she was shot once with a Smith & Wesson model 19 .357 caliber magnum, the police found her in an alleyway in Suicide Slums…"

She was cut off by Clark's voice echoing from behind her, "They had a suspect in custody but there was no evidence to link him with the crime…" he pointed over Lois's shoulder and pointed out a detail saying "Says here that his name is Charles King, the detective that arrested him reported that the two had a fight prior to her murder which gives him motive."

Chloe was the one to cut in this time, "My editor wants me to write up a human interest piece on it, since I'm the only one from Smallville and since the victim was Captain Jerome Carter. They want me to investigate and I was wondering if you could help me"

Clark grabbed the file from Lois and began speed reading several details while Lois walked towards her cousin saying, "You mean US Army Captain Carter, my father's mentor?"

Chloe replied with a nod, "I tried to get in touch with Uncle Sam, I figured what better way to get inside to see the Captain then use your father's name; you are his daughter after all."

Lois nodded and walked towards Clark asking, "You think you could handle spending more then a day with me, Smallville?"

"If you think you can handle it" Clark says closing the file and walking up the steps to his loft with Lois and Chloe right behind him.

"So does this mean you guys will help?" Chloe asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes as well as a smile.

Clark and Lois turned to face her before replying in unison, "We'll help you"

**Metropolis Art Gallery:**

The Kent's red truck pulled up to park as Lois and Clark both jumped out, the young farm boy turned to Lois asking "Is this right?"

Lois pulled out her notepad saying, "Chloe says that Lola's best friend Noel Delany knows where to find Charles King, and we really need to find him"

Clark quickly opened the door for Lois and soon stepped in behind her looking at the gallery which sported several underground pieces and several photographs.

Just as they were about to make their way through the gallery a 56 year old woman wearing pearls and a kind smile stepped towards them saying, "Can I help you find anything?"

Clark smiled and replied, "We were looking for the woman who ran this place, her name is Noel Delany."

The woman just smiled with a reply, "I'm Noel, do I know you?"

Lois cut in before Clark could reply, "Were here about Joanne Carter"

Noel's smile quickly disappeared, "You mean Lola? What about her?"

"We're looking into her death for a story and we were hoping you could tell us where Charles King was." Clark said while Lois pulled out a pen just in case she got an address or any vital piece of information from her.

Noel touch an old silver chain the was hidden under her pearls, "I'm sorry, I haven't seen Charles in over 40 years."

Lois soon closed her notepad and put it in her pocket saying, "Thank you Mrs. Delany"

The pair soon turned and prepared to head out when Noel walked towards them saying, "But I'd like to help you and I know someone who would know where Charles is."

Lois and Clark turned to face her as she took a deep breath before saying, "But I think you two should know something before you talk to him…"

_**1968- A week before Lola's death**_

_A 1962 Harley-Davidson Ranger zoomed through the streets of Metropolis with Lola Carter along for the ride, her smile was wide and she felt free for the first time in her life._

_Charles looked at her from over his shoulder, "Having Fun?"_

_Lola just smiled and kissed him on the cheek saying, "This is the best day ever…"_

_The bike pulled towards the curb and stopped fully when Charles climbed off and stretched out his hand to her saying, "The day's just beginning, I've got a surprise for you"_

"_You know I don't like surprises" Lola said while Charles helped her off the bike his smile never fading at her presences._

"_I know but Noel told me that it was your birthday today, so…" He put his hands on her hips and turned her to face the street._

_Her eyes went wide when she saw Noel across the street along with her other friends as they held up a huge banner that read, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LO!"_

_Tears appeared in her eyes when she saw where they were standing, "How'd you know?"_

_Charles just wrapped his arms around her saying, "I told you that I'd always look out for you, just like I know your mother is right now. I thought what better way to celebrate your 19th__ birthday then the place where your mother took you before she died"_

_Lola turned around and wrapped her arms around him saying, "What would I do with out you?"_

_He kissed her and replied, "You'd probably be chased by a bumbling nerd with glasses"_

_The moment between them was cut short when a voice called out saying, "What the hell is this!?"_

_Lola and Charles turned to see Marc Kirby, a young recruit who worked alongside Lola's father and strived to become a good solider._

"_Marc, What are you doing here?" Lola said pulling away from Charles and turning to face the young solider._

"_Your father shipped me over here to surprise you but I guess I ended up with the surprise, who's the greaser?"_

_Charles grabbed Marc by the collar saying, "Who you calling greaser, solider boy?"_

_Lola steps in saying, "Charles, why don't you go across the street while I talk to Marc."_

_He nodded letting go of Marc as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead then walked across the street…_

Lois was jotting down all major details while Clark shook her hand saying, "Thank you Mrs. Delany, you've been a real help"

She nodded saying, "When you finally do you find Charles will you ask him if he regrets what he did to Lola before she died, I'd really like to know"

Clark just nodded and exited right behind Lois as she turned to him saying, "Well we have our killer, its Noel"

Clark looked at her in shock, "Why would you say that? She was very helpful"

Lois placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "A woman knows these things Clark, but just to make sure we better talk to this Marc Kirby character"

Clark just shook his head and quickly jumped into the truck and drove off unaware that Noel had a secret, one that could prove Lois right if revealed.

**TBC…**

**Not exactly how I end the chapter but seems right, anyways I'm proposing a challenge for you guys. I'll give you the suspects along with motives that will be revealed in the chapters and you can guess which one you think pulled the trigger (Think Clue meets Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys combined with Cold Case and Smallville)…REVIEW!**


	3. The Ranger

**Chapter Two- "The Ranger"**

The phone rang as Chloe quickly picked up saying, "Daily Planet, this is Chloe Sullivan how can I help you?"

"_Chloe? Clark and I are headed towards city hall but we need to know if you found out anything about Charles King" Lois said while Clark kept his eyes on the road having to suffer through another Whitesnake marathon on the radio._

Chloe quickly typed through her files while keeping the phone from falling to the floor, "The best I got was that he went to Vietnam a year after Lola's murder then dropped off the earth when he returned in 1972."

"_Okay, I'll have my contacts in Washington have his file sent over." Lois said writing down several facts about the man they were frantically searching for._

"Be careful Lois, Captain Carter has a lot of enemies that are still looking for payback. If word gets out that you two are digging into the past then you'll be in danger of getting caught up in some old memories"

_Lois just rolled her eyes and replied, "Clark and I will be fine, if any psycho crazy assassins come our way I'll just use my pepper spray and taser."_

Chloe tried not to laugh and soon said her goodbyes before hanging up, _'I hope you look out for her Clark'_

**City Hall:**

Clark looked up at the marble structure in wonder over it architecture, to him Metropolis was like a giant kingdom that made even the simplest of men even ones from another planet to feel small.

"I take it this is your first time at City Hall." Lois says grabbing her investigative items from the truck and shutting the door.

"When I was a kid my dad use to tell me about Metropolis and how it was a place of opportunity and wonder, I use to think he was just being funny because I was a kid but looking at it now makes me wonder what else is out there in the world"

Lois looked at him and saw that old sparkle that seemed to die out the day they buried his dad, a man in his own way was the father she wished to have but never got.

"What do you say, we got get a cup of coffee after this whole cold case thing is over…I'll even throw in a meal" Lois says with a hopeful smile.

Clark thought it over but before he could get his answer, a man walked towards them saying "Clark Kent and Lois Lane?"

They nodded as the 37 year old man adjusted his suit saying, "I'm Jason Kirby, I believe you wanted to ask my father a couple questions concerning Lola Carter's murder"

"Yes, I realize that he must be a very busy man but…" Lois started off but was just off by the younger Kirby who said, "My father doesn't want to speak with you."

Lois suddenly grew serious and replied, "Mr. Kirby, if your father knows something about the whereabouts of Charles King or…"

Jason Kirby walked towards her saying, "Or what Ms. Lane? You'll talk to the papers, its your word against his"

Clark stepped in saying "We don't want any trouble but it would be kind of you if we had something to go on."

The man pulled out a small worn black leather day notebook, "My father has Alzheimer's, over the years he kept old journals to help him remember people this might help. He kept this in the sixties as a way to cope with shipping out, there's a couple passages about Lola and Charles. Just make sure you return it once your done with this wild goose chase"

Clark was the one to speak this time, "What do you mean?"

"Everyone who was friends with my father knew that Charles took her from him, they were going to get married before greaser boy showed up and ruined it."

Lois eyed him and before she could question what he knew he was called away by several of his colleagues.

Clark and Lois looked at each other before Lois asked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"No, but I have a feeling it involves us getting into trouble."

Lois punched him in the arm saying, "You really need to live a little, what's the fun in living if you don't at least take a risk"

She walked back towards the truck leaving Clark standing there, "Why did I ever agree to this" he said to himself.

"Cause you'd still be in the Loft searching for old boxes" Lois answered him and got back in the truck while he just shook his head and hoped in after her asking, "Where do we go now?"

She held up the old notebook saying, "We go to the archives, maybe whatever Kirby wrote in this journal will lead us to who ever we need to look for."

"But what about Kirby, he wont speak to us" Clark says clicking the shift into drive and speeding off.

"Which is why I'm going to figure out why he wont speak to us, granted he's old but if he truly loved Lola like his son said he did then why wouldn't he help us?"

Clark just shrugged saying, "Sometimes people can surprise you…"

Lois looked at him curious to what he meant but didn't bother to press the issue but she couldn't help it, "How are you and Lana?"

He kept his eyes on the road but replied with a little bit of resentment, "Were on a break, she couldn't handle all the secrets."

"I don't think it was meant to be anyways, you need to be with someone that would accept you for you and not push the issue of secrets." Lois says opening the notebook and began flipping through several passages.

"Listen to this its dated the day before Lola's murder…"

_**1968...**_

_Marc was working on his bright red 1965 Chevrolet Chevelle Malibu Convertible, "Looks like you could use some help" a voice called out from behind causing Marc to turn and come face to face with Charles King who just handed him a wrench._

"_Get the hell out of my garage before I have you arrested."_

_Charles replied with a laugh as he walked around the car saying, "I know how much you love Lola and I want you to know that I'm breaking up with her tomorrow night."_

_He looked up at Charles in surprise, "Why the sudden change of heart? Did you finally seduce the little whore?_

_Charles immediately rammed Marc into the wall saying, "Don't you ever talk about her like that, she's more then some cheap trophy."_

_Marc scoffed saying, "You may see her that way but to the rest of the world she's the captain's daughter, you bag her and she'll get you places where no ones ever been"_

_Charles raised his fist ready to punch him when he suddenly backed away saying, "I'm sorry, just make sure you treat her right. She may seem like some cheap trophy for you to show off but she's really the best thing that will ever happen to you."_

_Marc watched Charles walk off as he clenched his fist and kicked a nearby garbage can in anger._

Lois closed the book and looked at Clark saying, "Seems that Charles pushed a few buttons and Marc sounds like the type that pushed back"

Clark nodded, "But the question is how far was he willing to go to make a point, we've got to find Charles King or we'll never get the right perspective"

"What are you suggesting we do?" Lois asks turning her head to look at him as he just smirked with a reply, "I'm gonna drop you off at the Daily Planet, then I'll head over to Kirby's place and get the information we need out of him."

"What am I suppose to do? Wait for you to come back or bail you out of jail when security comes to arrest you?"

Clark pulled to the curb saying, "Talk to Captain Carter, we don't always have to be together."

Lois just rolled her eyes and got out of the truck saying, "Don't come crying to me when they throw your country ass in jail because I wasn't there to back you up"

Clark just chuckled saying, "I'll be sure to call"

She watched the truck drive off as she turned to look up at the Daily Planet building and simply walked through the crowded entrance.

**Kirby Plaza:**

58 year old Marc Kirby sat in front of the fire watching the flames crack and snap, a gust of wind crept up his spine causing the old man to turn and see that the window had been opened.

"I'm a retired Army Ranger, Mr. Kent. So I suggest you stop the theatrics and show yourself"

Clark walked out from the shadows saying, "How'd you know it was me?"

Kirby grabbed his cane and rose to his feet, "My son told me that you were digging into Lola Carter's murder…"

Clark watched the man limp over to the bar, a brief slip of his pant sleeves revealed a prosthetic leg.

"You would think that Jonathan Kent would have taught his son not to stare" Kirby turned to face the farm boy.

Clark smirked, "My father was a man with principles, he believed that every man deserves a chance."

Kirby nodded with a reply, "He would have made a great US Senator, but I believe your looking for answers rather then talking about your family's politics"

Clark nodded, "I'm looking for Charles King, my partner and I were hoping to get some information out of him."

Kirby grabbed a water bottle and poured himself a glass saying, "What do you know?"

Clark sat across from him by the fireplace, "Why don't you tell me how Charles and Lola met"

Kirby took a sip before starting, "I proposed to her a month after graduation, I was going to Vietnam and I wanted to have something to look forward to when I cam back home…"

_**1968- Two Months Ago…**_

_Noel and Lola were walking down the steps of Teddy Roosevelt High, Noel looked at Lola saying "I cant believe your finally out, Its like so far away for me."_

_Lola responded with a laugh, "You only have one more year Noel then you can come to Met U with me, we wouldn't have to follow our parents rules anymore and just be free to be who we are."_

"_Sometimes I think you've been reading one too many Beatnik books"_

_Lola smirked, "The great Jack Kerouac once said, __**'Everything is going to the beat — It's the beat generation'**__"_

_Noel couldn't help but laugh, the two girls where so engrossed in conversation they didn't see the motorcycle heading towards them until it screeched to a halt. _

"_What the hell do you think your doing!?" The man on the bike yelled causing Noel and Lola to turn to him in surprise._

"_Maybe if you didn't race through the streets like Evel Knievel, you wouldn't have to be such an asshole." Lola replied watching the biker get off his bike and walk towards her saying, "Does 'daddy' know that his little girl curses and reads Beatnik books" he pointed at the book sticking out of his textbooks, it was __**On the Road by Jack Kerouac**__._

_Lola smiled as Noel looked between them and cut in saying, "Lola Carter, I'd like for you to meet Charles King"_

_The two shook hands, Charles smiled and was about to say something when Marc walked towards them asking, "Is everything okay, Lo? Are you hurt?"_

_He was touching her face and her arms worried that she might have been injured, his worried gaze changed to anger when he grabbed Charles by the collar saying "What the hell is wrong with you!? You could have hit them"_

_Charles smirked, "But I didn't and that should count for something."_

_Lola intervened saying, "Don't worry about it Marc, were okay and Mr. King has apologized for his irresponsible behavior"_

_Charles nodded and quickly walked towards his bike saying, "This was a fun interesting day, but I'm late for work so…"_

_They watched him speed off, Noel looked at the hidden smile on Lola's face as if something monumental had just happened…_

Clark flipped his notepad closed and pulled out the old journal saying, "It must have been hard seeing her in the arms of another man, knowing that she fell out of love with you"

Kirby turned to look at Clark saying, "I gave my son that journal after Noel called me, and told me that you were looking for Charles."

"But why do you want people to know this now?"

Kirby's hands started to shake as he replied, "I was diagnosed with Liver Cancer three weeks ago, my time on this planet is short and I wanted to give Charles the peace I never gave him back in the day."

Clark handed him back the journal saying, "You should have this back…"

"Keep it, too many memories written in those pages" Kirby said rising to his feet and limping out of the office with Clark right behind him, "You want to tell me why no one has seen Charles since 1972?"

Kirby stopped and kept his back to the farm boy saying, "When you find the love of your life, its hard to say goodbye…"

_**1972...**_

_The bus pulled up and the crowd cheered on the return of the soldiers, Kirby limped down the steps with Charles right behind him._

"_You gonna be okay to get home, boy scout?" Charles said as Kirby smirked, "I think I can manage, King. You think you can handle being back after all these years?"_

_Charles picked up his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder, "I can handle anything, Noel's waiting for you"_

_Marc turned to see Noel and Captain Carter waiting for him, Kirby looked at the look that the captain was giving Charles and could feel that something wasn't quite right._

_By time he turned to say goodbye to Charles he saw the young solider jump into a car and drive off…_

"Do you know who was in the car?" Clark asked.

Marc turned and simply replied, "Joel King, Charles's little brother."

**TBC…**

**Full of flashbacks and loads of info, towards the end of the story we'll recap all the suspects and you guys can theorize who pulled the trigger…REVIEWS.**


	4. A Father’s Love

**Chapter Three- "A Father's Love"**

Lois looked up at the Metropolis Veteran's Retirement Home and soon took the steps she needed to reach the clerks desk saying, "I called a few hours ago to see Joe Carter, My name's Lois Lane. My father is an old friend of his."

The nurse handed her a visitor's badge and said, "I don't see what Mr. Carter could tell you."

"Why's that?"

"He has Alzheimer's Disease, anything that he does remember is in that old scrapbook he keeps with him." The nurse said escorting Lois past the cafeteria, lounge, music room and towards the rooms.

Once the nurse left Lois was free to walk around Carter's room and look at the old black and white photos especially one that looked as if it had been taken in the early 1950s.

It had a 30 something man dressed in military clothes, he stood at 6'0" with the smile and face of a woman charmer as well as a father. To his left was a young girl who had her arms wrapped around her and smiled at the camera, it was clear that it was Lola.

"Lo?" a husky voice called out causing Lois to turn around and see the once great Captain Joe Carter as a 80 year old wheelchair old man who stared up at her with horned rimmed glasses.

Lois watched the nurse wheel him towards the window as she leaned into whisper, "Don't push him too hard, he's been through a lot."

Lois nodded and walked towards the captain as she pulled out a chair and sat down next to him saying, "You probably don't remember but we've met, my father was Sam Lane."

Carter pulled out his scrapbook and flipped towards the end saying "Three Star General Samuel Lane, Served in Desert Storm and Vietnam. Received the Purple Heart and Medal of honor during two tours of duty."

Lois nodded as she rose to her feet and took the picture frame of Joanne before she died and showed it to him saying, "Can you tell me about Joanne and Charles?"

Carter looked over at Lois and touched her face saying, "I'm so sorry Lo, I only wanted the best for you and that bastard Charles would have taken you down if you ran off with him…

_**1968- The day before Lola's murder…**_

_Charles fell to the floor spitting out blood as Captain Carter punched him in the face then kicked him in the stomach rolling him onto the ground._

"_I want you to get on your bike and get out of this town without seeing or speaking to Lola or so help me I will kill you…" Captain Carter says as he begins to walk away until Charles rises to his feet saying "I've already proposed to her, what's to stop her from running off with me?"_

_The captain reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of money, he turns to face Charles saying "$500 if you leave town and break it off with Lo, she deserves better then some thug like you."_

_Charles grabs the captain by the collar, the man just stood still and said "Either you leave or I tell her the truth about you, tell her how her precious Charles is nothing more then a lie."_

_He let go of him and slowly backed away saying, "What do you want me to do?"_

_The captain put the $500 dollars in Charles's jean jacket and said "Make her think that you don't love her and I'll make sure she finds someone who will love her"_

_Charles nodded and turned to his bike and rode off…_

Lois looked at the captain surprised and asked, "Why would you do that?"

Tears streamed down his face as he replied, "I was doing it out of love for my daughter, Charles was a hopeless lowlife."

Lois took Carter's hands saying, "I'm sorry you had to do that Cap, but I understand why you did it."

She rose to her feet and walked out leaving Carter to flip through his scrapbook as if they brought back old memories.

**The Talon:**

Chloe, Lois, and Clark all sat in a triangle each one going over what they've gotten so far…

"Our first suspect is Noel Delany, she was friends with Lola." Chloe said as Lois cut in saying "She also had a fling with Charles before Lola and him ever got together, so that gives her Motive to kill."

Clark reached over to grab the box of shrimp fried rice saying, "True, but Marc Kirby was Lola's Ex and has been bitter about losing her to Charles, but he says that him and Charles became friends by time they where shipped back home after the war."

Chloe and Lois nodded before Lois soon grabbed an egg roll saying, "So aside from two lover's scorned, Captain Carter has the most motive. He paid off Charles to leave her the day before the murder and he's also plotted to get Marc and her back together."

Chloe interjected asking, "Who else has something against Lola?"

Clark pulled out a mug shot of 17 year old boy who sported a cut on his chin and his eyes stared blankly at the camera man, "Meet Joel King, back in 1971 he was arrested for robbery. In 1972 he was seen picking up Charles King from the bus stop the day he got home."

Chloe grabbed the picture from Clark asking, "What does he have to do with this?"

Clark took a sip of water before replying, "I talked to a few people about Joel and found out that he works down at the docks, he's the only one that can tell us where Charles is."

**TBC…**

**I know its short but its so we could push onto the story, I've given you three suspects along with motive…where almost to the truth…REVIEW!**


	5. Brothers in Arms

**Chapter Four- "Brothers in Arms"**

The cold air caused a fog that seemed like something out of a horror movie, however the dock workers had been out since 4 am loading up the fishing boats and getting ready to sail out.

Clark and Lois looked around, "Which one of these guys is Joel King?" Lois asked to Clark who just pointed to the scruffy looking 55 year old who was loading the fishing nets, "His boss says he's been working on the docks since he was 20."

Lois nodded and soon grabbed Clark hauling him towards the fisherman asking, "Joel King?"

He turned and immediately set the nets down saying, "I take it that you're here about my brother and Lola Carter."

Clark nodded while Lois butted in asking, "We want to know where he is and since you were the last one to see him in 1972..."

Joel just laughed, "I don't know who you think you are with the bad cop routine but you can just cut the bullshit, I've heard it all before from everyone who ever took an interest in proving my brother was connected with Lola's murder"

Clark pulled Lois back stopping her from saying anything else, "Where not here to make a murderer out of your brother, we just want to know who is responsible for Lola's death."

"Why do you care about some old chick who slept with half the town?" Joel said picking up the nets and throwing them on the last boat before walking towards the ropes.

Clark walked after him saying, "People deserve justice, I think you owe your brother a chance to give Lola the peace she deserves."

Joel threw the rope down and responded with anger in his voice, "She doesn't deserve it, my brother's life was ruined because of that slut…."

_**1968**_

_15 year old Joel King was working alongside his brother on reconstruction a 1965 Honda Superhawk CB77._

"_By time we get his baby running, you'll have so many girls chasing after you like your Elvis Presley." Charles said rising up to his feet and walking towards the work bench but stopped to crank up the radio which was playing Sherry by The Four Seasons._

_Joel smirked shaking his head watching as Charles was singing along to it while he picked up the leather seat and began to tinker with the motor._

"_How is it that you can play guitar like Buddy Holly yet you cant get a gig with the rest of the band?" Joel asked adjusting the tire._

_Charles grabbed the seat and put it back while saying, "I cant get a gig cause I'm leaving town in five days and I've asked Lola to come with me."_

_Joel immediately stopped what he was doing and looked at his brother surprised, "When were you gonna tell me this? When you dropped me off at dad's" Oh, wait dad's in jail!" he threw his tools down and was about to walk off when Charles blocked him._

"_I wasn't going to just leave you here…" he reaches into his pocket and shows him a wrinkled envelope, "I applied for a scholarship at Excelsior Boarding School…"_

_Joel snapped and punched his brother in the face yelling, "Your suppose to be my brother! My family, instead your gonna leave me for some girl who wraps her legs around a fresh piece of meat."_

_Charles punched his brother at that comment and immediately regretted it, "Joel, I'm so sorry"_

_He just jerked away from his brother and grabbed his nose which was spurting blood, "I hope you live happy life with Lola, as of now your dead to me and so is she…"_

_Charles watched his brother storm down the street with unregistered fire in his eyes, a fire that could explode at any moment…_

Clark could believe his ears, "So you were unhappy with their new engagement."

Joel crossed his arms over his chest saying, "Everyone knows that guys like my brother could never be with a girl like Lola, that world would have destroyed him."

Clark nodded, "Can you tell us where your brother is?"

Joel just nodded and replied, "He's at Saint Anthony's church, just ask for Father Thomas."

**Saint Anthony's:**

Lois walked ahead of Clark saying "It makes sense why a man like Charles would be in a church like this"

"And why's that Lois?" Clark said opening the cathedral doors for her as she just turned to face him, "Saint Anthony of Padua is the patron saint of the lost, he was a friar who was born of noblemen blood but went against his family's wishes and entered an abbey that was on the outskirts of Lisbon…" she stopped when she saw the confused look on Clark's face and just shrugged "When the general and I traveled, I studied… a lot."

Clark just smirked, "I didn't say anything Lois, in fact I find it kind of a turn on."

Lois arched her eyebrow at him, "and what may I ask is that turn on?"

Clark leaned in and whispered, "I'll never tell you…" he walked past her and looked around at the beautiful architecture around him until he picked up on the sound of someone humming _Are you lonesome tonight? _by Elvis Presley.

Lois was too busy talking to several of the priests to notice that Clark and slipped away, he passed several people until he was lead to the garden where he saw a 60 year old man who was picking several flowers.

"Charles King?" Clark asked only to see the silver haired man stop with his back to him saying in response, "I haven't been called Charles in a long time…" the man turned and to Clark's surprise he was a priest.

"You must be Clark Kent, Noel told me you were looking for me and I figured it was only a matter of time before Joel told you were I was." He shook Clark's hand before walking towards a bush of Lilacs.

"You're a hard man to track down Mr. King" Clark said with a smirk, Charles stopped and faced Clark saying "You can call me Father Thomas, Charles King died along time ago."

Clark just nodded, "My apologizes, I didn't mean to offend you by coming here"

Father Thomas just laughed, "No need to take offence, I knew that I couldn't hide from Lola's death any longer. What do you want to know?"

Clark immediately pulled out a notepad saying, "Well my partner and I have learned that you accepted $500 from Captain Carter, had a fling with Noel before you met Lola, got into a fight with her before she died, and that your brother and Marc didn't like your relationship with her."

Father Thomas just smirked, "You've almost got everything…"

Clark nodded and proceeded to ask, "Why would you hide for so long?"

"After I got back in 1972, I had to leave Metropolis. There were too many memories of a happier time, one where I didn't betray my own heart."

Clark flipped his notepad closed and walked towards Father Thomas asking, "Why would you take the money if you were planning on marrying her?"

Father Thomas took a breath before sitting down on the marble bench saying, "Carter blackmailed me with an old police report, I got in a scuffle with a couple greasers and one of them ended up with a knife in their gut. The judge let me go with a warning but I guess the report stayed on file along with my criminal record just in case I ever committed a crime they could find me."

Clark nodded, "You thought she wouldn't love you if she learned the truth."

He nodded and reached over to pick a fresh Lily saying, "After I served my duty in Vietnam, I traveled the country trying to find jobs where ever I could but I couldn't escape _her_. It seemed like where ever I went she was right there with me like the world on Atlas's shoulders."

"Is that why you became a priest? To atone for your sins?"

The priest smirked, "You seem to know a lot about wanting redemption for someone so young."

Clark nodded looking up at the sky, "My whole life seems like something that wasn't suppose to happen, all I do is bring people pain."

Father Thomas handed him the Lily saying, "If my life has taught me anything. Its that no matter who much pain we think we cause, there's always hope."

Clark twirled the flower in his fingers and asked, "Do remember anything about the night she died that you may have overlooked?"

Father Thomas rose to his feet and walked towards the pink roses saying, "I think about that night every time I close my eyes…"

_**The Night of Lola's Murder**_

_The multiple gunshots echoed causing Charles to rush down the stairs and towards the alleyway where he briefly saw the assailant rush out, "Hey!" he called out rushing towards the suspect only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight of Lola Carter dead in the coldness of the floor._

"_No" he whispered rushing towards her trying to find a pulse, Charles looked around yelling "Somebody help!"_

_No one answered the man's cries for help as he was left cradling her slowly dying body in his arms, listening to the sound of her heartbeat slowly fade away._

_He rocked her back and forth crying out for her to come back saying silently to her, "I'm so sorry, Lola."_

_Charles eyes searched through the darkness, his heart stopped when he noticed a familiar necklace laying in a puddle._

Father Thomas pulled out a long silver chain with a small oval medal in the center, "I never told the cops that I took it."

Clark took the necklace from him and said, "Saint Michael?"

Father Thomas nodded, "My father gave it to me before he went to jail, I gave it to my brother on his 14th birthday. I wanted him to be inspired to be a better man then my father and I ever were."

"You think your brother was involved with her murder?"

Father Thomas bowed his head, "My brother has had problems, he had to grow up fast when I got drafted. He was arrested a year before I came back and he's been sober for two weeks, but I always felt that he was hiding something from me after she died."

Clark rose to his feet and was ready to walk away but Father Thomas stopped him saying, "There's something you should have, it might help you understand…"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a brown worn out envelope, "I found this the day after she died, its what makes me regret my actions."

Clark took the letter from him and nodded to him saying, "I'll return this when she gets justice"

Father Thomas nodded and walked back to his flowers with tears falling from his eyes, Clark slipped the letter in his pocket and turned to find Lois leaning against the doorway.

"How much did you hear?" Clark asked causing Lois to pull him by the opening of his jacket and say "I hear enough"

He looked down at her as she punched him in the arm saying, "Lets get out of here before I decide to leave you here."

Clark just shook his head and followed her out of the church, unaware that hearts were about to be mended and past crimes would come to a new light.

**TBC…**

**Were almost coming to a close with this story and I would like to know what you think about the story as well as who you think did it…Reviews!**


	6. Backtrack

**Chapter Five- "Backtrack"**

Lois, Chloe, and Clark sat around the table flipping through files and archive records to find more evidence.

Chloe looked at the two and asked, "So, What do we have? Suspect, Opportunity, Motive?"

Lois was the first one to speak, "I think Noel was still hooked on Charles and she used Marc to try and get him back…"

Clark cut her off by asking, "But how did she know where Lola and Charles were? I think Joel had something to do with the murder, he knew where his brother would be and his necklace was found at the scene of the crime by Charles." he then pulled out the medallion and set it on the desk along with the letter.

Lois looked at him confused, "When were you going to tell me that he gave you these?"

Clark just shrugged while Lois grabbed the letter and scanned through it only to stop, "Did you read this?"

Clark just shook his head negatively, "Why? What does it say?"

She took a deep breath before reading the letter out loud:

'_My Dearest Charles,_

_Even though we are worlds apart, I realize that you were right all along. You cant always do what people want in order to achieve happiness. My father wants me to be like my mother and Marc wants me to be the perfect housewife. _

_But when I'm with you, I feel truly free and it is with the most happiness that I've decided to attend Columbia University_ _and I want you to come with me._

_If you say yes, then meet me on top of the roof where we shared our first kiss. But if you don't show up then I'll understand, just know that I love you no matter what you decide._

_Sincerely Yours.'_

Lois closes the letter and looked at them saying, "Charles must have been planning to propose to her that night, until Captain Carter bribed him with the money"

Clark nodded, until the light bulb went off and he immediately grabbed his jacket and prepared to rush out.

"I'll be back later, I think I have a break in the case" Clark says only to have the two cousins look at him confused until he walked out and Lois turned to Chloe asking "Does he always do that?"

Chloe just nodded and went back to searching through the files, unaware that the case was about to come to a close.

**Metropolis Docks:**

Clark adjusted his red jacket making sure he didn't look like he had rushed over, the silence of the docks filled him with a strange since of serenity as the fresh air swarmed and embraced him.

The short moment of piece was cut short when the sounds of a scuffle could be heard, with a quick gust of speed he appeared near the shipping lanes for merchant boats.

Father Thomas has his hands wrapped around Joel's collar as he continued to smash him up against the wall yelling at him in a foreign language that sounded a little bit like Hungarian.

Clark rushed over and stopped them saying, "What's going on?"

The priest let go of his little brother to face Clark saying, "I wanted to know why he was there the night of her murder"

Joel pushes his brother and says, "You've waited 40 years and now you want to know so badly!"

Father Thomas snapped, "I pushed it back trying to forget about everything, I even protected you…my own brother"

Clark stood between them saying, "Just calm down, Father Thomas and I share the same interest. I want to know as well to why you were there that night."

Joel didn't respond, so Clark turned his full attention towards Joel and said, "Were you so afraid to lose your only family that you were willing to send an innocent man to jail"

"He was hardly innocent, Marc knew what he was doing when he pulled the trigger…"

_**1968- the day of Lola's murder:**_

_Marc was packing his bags ready to be shipped out in the next week and a half, but the knock on the door signaled him break out of his busy work-load trance._

_The door jolted open to reveal Joel King who looked on edge as if the whole Metropolis Police were after him, "You better have a good reason to showing up at my doorstep"_

_Joel just smirked with his reply while he stepped inside saying, "We both have a thing in common you and I. The ones we love are leaving us behind."_

_Marc crossed his arms over his chest and simply said, "I'm listening"_

"_You want Lola but she loves my brother and I want my brother but he's in love with Lola-"_

_Marc cut him off saying, "Get to the point before you end up with a black eye"_

"_Charles is meeting her tonight and the only way we can keep them apart is if we make her listen to reason…" Joel said while reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out Smith & Wesson model 19 .357 caliber magnum._

Father Thomas lunged at Joel immediately cutting him saying, "I raised you practically your whole life and this is how you repay me! By killing the one person who gave me something to hope for"

Joel snapped back, "She was changing you, making you think you were better then everyone else in the Slums…better then me"

"So you did this because of jealousy not out of love" He paused with tears in his eyes as he continued on saying with a slight stammer "W-who pulled the trigger?"

Joel shook his head saying, "It was an accident, I was on the rooftop listening…"

_**1968**_

_Joel hid in the shadows as he watched Lola slap Charles then storm off, pure joy almost set in realizing that his brother finally came to his senses, that was until he ran down the steps only to see Marc pull the trigger._

_Joel ran towards him and took the gun from him throwing it to the ground saying, "What the hell did you just do!"_

_Marc was in shock as he turned to face Joel with tears streaming down his face, "I had no choice…"_

_Charles voice echoed from the doorway as Marc immediately took off leaving Joel to rush off unaware that he was the man Charles had seen and that his pendant had fallen into a nearby puddle, all that could be hear was the silence and the sobs of Charles crying out for Lola to come back to him._

Father Thomas stood there in disbelieve in what was a short second before he collapsed to the ground…

**Metropolis General:**

Clark was talking to detective Sawyer explaining everything just as Lois appeared at his side asking, "What happened?"

"Joel King confessed to committing the murder alongside Marc Kirby, Detective Sawyer and her men are on there way to arrest him right now"

Lois shook her head as she turned to see Noel Delany at Father Thomas bedside talking to him, "Is he going to be alright?"

Clark just turned and simply replied, "I don't know, I guess dealing with old demons brought up some old problems he kept hidden from the rest of the world."

Lois placed her hand on his arm saying, "How'd you know Joel was involved with the murder"

Clark just smirked, "When you read the letter, something struck me as odd. Joel had access to the letter and he had more motive then anyone…and their father owned the gun that was used in the murder"

Lois's eyes went wide, "How come it didn't show up?"

Clark just replied, "Serial number was filed off, and it was a dead case so detectives didn't bother with it.'

Lois just shook her head and nudged him with her shoulder saying, "I think our work here is done, why don't I go buy you that cup of coffee"

Clark just smirked wrapping his arms around her saying, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Lois just plastered on a fake smile and removed his arm saying, "Don't get cute with me Smallville, I'm just offering a cup of coffee not a bed and breakfast."

_**1968**_

_Marc held the gun towards Lola saying, "You planning on leaving us?_

_Lola stood there shocked to see a gun in his hands, "What are you talking about?"_

_He pulled the hammer back saying, "Your running off with that hood while I go off and fight a war that their saying is impossible to win, just tell me why would you love him and not me?"_

_Lola walked towards him saying, "You just want to be like everyone else, be the prefect solider who comes home to a housewife and a white picket fence with 2.5 kids. I just want to be free, be who I'm suppose to be"_

"_You could be who you are with me" Marc says only to grow mad when Lola just shook her head saying, "I wont be like my mother, I'm gonna do things that no person has done before-"_

_Marc cut her off saying, "Not if I stop you…" with a push of the trigger…. BANG!_

**Daily Planet- One week later…**

Lois and Clark stood there waiting for Chloe to unveil the big article, "I talked to my editor and she decided that since I really didn't help with the investigation that it was not really my story"

Lois and Clark were about to say something when Chloe continued on by saying, "She did however want the story but from a better perspective…"

She showed them the headline which read:

_**Dynamic Duo cracks the case by Chloe Sullivan**_

_To many people this might seem like something out of an episode of Cold Case or better yet a bad soap opera but in all truth, Joanne "Lola" Carter's murder was in fact one that still affects those closets to the victim each day._

_It took a team of up and coming investigators by the name of Lois Lane and Clark Kent to crack the decade old case and bring justice to a girl who was changing with the times…_

Lois and Clark looked at Chloe surprised, "You wrote about us?"

Chloe grinned saying, "I did, which is why Kahn wants you two to write how you solved the case."

They went wide eyed and exclaimed in unison, "US!?"

**The End…**

**I know its not much but hey it works, cant wait to read your reviews and if you were at all shocked at who did it. REVIEWS!**


End file.
